Burn I say, burn my love
by dyehanna1
Summary: Dear Bamon fans,     Buying matches at Walmart- 1  Buying gasoline at Texaco- 2.75  Getting tap water from a near by hose-Free of charge  Seeing Bonnie light Damon on fire-Priceless


Burn I say, burn my love

**Full description**

.com/watch?v=1B0ILJBHdIM&feature=player_embedded

Damon was the object of Bonnie's affection, where ever he went, Bonnie followed because she loved him. He lead her on to believe they could be together, she hung on to his every little word; she soon discovered that he was just using her for her blood and powers.

She thought of forgiving him, but he didn't really want her in that kind of way. Seeing him with Elena, her best friend was a kick in the guts. Bonnie decided that if she can't get the object of her affection, then he must be destroyed. First, she will make him suffer for breaking her heart. Whether he likes it or not, he will end up with her, even if it means dying with him.

Dear Bamon fans,

Buying matches at Wal-Mart-$1

Buying gasoline at Texaco-$2.75

Getting tap water from a nearby hose-Free of charge

Seeing Bonnie light Damon on fire-Priceless

Raise your glasses and ring the alarm to Bonnie's new found awesomeness.

**Story**

Bonnie had known the Salvatore brothers since…since forever. Stephan, he was the kind hearted, loving one; Damon was just a mysterious pool of crazy waiting to be discovered by the rest of the world. He lacked respect for human lives, he used his car as a meals on wheels…a trap for unsuspecting girls. Incredibly handsome if you ask, but there was no depth to him; she loved him anyway.

She's twenty-four, working in a coffee shop that he likes, trying to make ends meet and hoping he will notice her in the process. But how could he? He was always drooling over her bestie, Elena is like a sister Bonnie never had. But to be honest, she makes Bonnie reek of jealousy. Bonnie always had to doubt herself whenever Elena is around. She always wondered what made the boys so fascinated with Elena? Elena always stood out in a crowd, she's the first girl every guy wants to dance with in the club, she's the last girl any guy wants to break up with.

Bonnie use to be in the cheer squad, she really loved it until she realized that the boys didn't come for the dances, they came to behold the imaginary view of Elena's glory. Cheering use to be so much fun for her….that was until El decided she wanted to cheer too.

Bonnie bought a motorcycle, Elena got one just like hers.

Bonnie got into art class, Elena suddenly discovered a new passion for nature and painting.

Bonnie was chosen to play Juliet to Damon's Romeo, that was until Elena needed to take drama classes for extra credit.

This is so frustrating, everything Bonnie wanted came to her friend so easily, everything she worked hard for always crumbled when Elena blinks. Elena knew that her friend had the biggest crush on the sexy vampire, she didn't really care. Not the Damon would ever see Bonnie that way, she was just too plain for his taste.

With or without knowing it, Elena always stole Bonnie's thunder, Bonnie was always okay with being in the back burner, walking in her sister's shadows, she was almost fine with it until Damon came into the pics.

Being a powerful witch came to her naturally, but she was too nervous to swim in the sea of men. As much as she wanted them to notice her more, she didn't go out of her way to make it happen; but with him, she would call all the things she did going all out and then some. Wanting Damon really drove Bonnie insane, almost like a creep stalker, she followed him to the university of his choice, she registered for the same classes as he did, not that he really cared.

Just to see him on a daily basis, she got an internship at his uncle's law firm. Once he quit, she packed her bags and followed. Italy, France, Haiti, Damon just acted as if it was a mere coincidence that she always appeared where ever he was. She didn't care that he didn't know the truth, she just knew that he will eventually really look her way one of these days. She looked at his lips, it's rather disappointing that the only times they kissed was after he feed off her. It will eventually happen, _we'd be more_, she told herself.

Damon Salvatore, a man's man. The guy every chick wants to date, the guy every man wants to be. He took a break from salivating all over El, he looked up for a second and smiled, Bonnie tucked her wayward curls behind her giant ears; she smiled back. She walked over to table number four and served them their meals. Inside her heart, she was dancing. Damon was eye flirting with her. She decided to take her chances and ask him out. Damon saw it coming, so did Elena.

"Hey Damon, so I was wondering if you'd…."

Elena smirked, and broke into her thoughts before she could finish her sentence. "Bonnie, an extra glass of water please." She asked and passed an empty cup to her friend. Bonnie knew El did that on purpose, she clenched her jaws and accepted the cup, she completely lost the courage to ask again. _I'm not going to freak out, I'm just going to walk away_, She told herself.

That didn't stop Damon, "Yes Beautiful, I would love to take you out." Hearing those words that she so much longed to hear made her squeal; Bonnie was starting to believe her own little lies until she saw Damon whispering something in Elena's ears. Her sharp ears heard him say, "What? Mama says to be nice to the food we eat." It made her wonder if that's all she would be in his eyes? A food bank.

She left. when she returned with the glass of water, she saw her friend walking away with both Salvatores in either arms, Elena looked back and grinned just to rub it in her sister's face.

Her voice rang in his head, _"So it's true, you were just using me?_

"_Smart girl, you catch on really fast." She could have sworn she felt him wiggle his brows. "It's good that you are not dumb anymore."_

_I dedicated my all to you Damon, how you gonna do me like this?"_

"_No. all you did was followed me like a dog would it's master, I never promised you anything. You just assumed that I was into you because we kissed a few times. Ain't you a witch? A vampire's life is all about the sex and blood hun. Dinner will always be dinner, nothing more."_

"_You made a fool out of me but I'll give you a chance to make it right."_

He laughed in her head, making her feel if he had just stabbed her and twisted the knife even deeper. _"Making things right is for people with consciences, I don't care about you enough to feel guilty for stringing you along. Let's face it Bon, for someone so powerful, you have zero self-esteem." _

"_I can't believe this is happening." she cried in her mind"_

"_Don't pout, you'll get over it,"_ Damon replied without looking

"_You chose my friend who has a boyfriend that also happens to be your brother, how am I suppose to get over that?"_

"_I don't know, go set something on fire like you always do when you are angry. Just do whatever will help you sleep better at night and get off my case."_

Bonnie knew that the slogan _"What's yours is mine,"_ will never apply when it came to El and the Salvatore Brothers. Bonnie only wanted one of them, Damon.

Elena had the two of them, she had them wrapped around her pinky. The truth is Elena only wanted and loved Stephan, Damon was just a toy to play with, knowing that Bonnie really wanted Damon should have made her take a step back a long time ago, but that didn't stop her from flirting openly with him in front of Bonnie and Stephan. After all, what are sisters for if not to prey on each other's weaknesses, ruin each other's life, then steal one another's almost lovers?

She's had it. This would never end until she puts stop to it. "Sorry Elena, if I can't have him, then you can't have neither of them." She whispered.

She smiled at the back of his head and called his name. "Hey Damon?"

"What bitch?"

"Word of advice, stop, drop, and roll."

Just as the trio got to the door, a force pulled Elena backwards thereby separating her from the boys; the sprinklers near the door got turned on; and a ring of fire began to surrounded the brothers. As she lit them ablaze, their screams of pain filled the air. Damon finally turned to face Bonnie, _"I'm sorry for taking advantage….pleasssss_" he screamed.

While a bunch of people tried to put the flames out, she simple watched and did nothing tried to help save them. Every attempt proved void. Someone grabbed a jar of water and poured it all over Stephan, while another person used a fire extinguisher on Damon. But the water and extinguisher felt like gasoline, the fire spread even more quickly all over the boys..

Something was wrong with this picture, Elena was sure of it. Her eyes raced around the grill, she finally saw the way Bonnie glared at the Salvatores. "I swear I only want Stephan, Bonnie! You can have him." She pleaded.

"Because you said so?" Bonnie asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Wow the Elena the great says I can have him." She smirked at Damon, "Can I have you Damon?"

"Yessss, I'm yours." he screamed, slapping his head and trying to put out the fire on his hair.

"It's a shame I suddenly don't have the appetite for leftovers. It sucks to be you buddy." She stared at them with more venom, making the fire roar in response.

Elena ran to where Bonnie stood and tried to break her hold on the brothers, she shook her friend really hard. "Stop. Bonnie, What are you doing."

"I'm just standing and watching em burn."

"Stop please..you are going to kill them both."

"You always had you way Elena, this time, I get mine." She watched as the brothers became a heap of ashes, Elena and Bonnie, Damon and Bonnie, they were finally even. The only innocent party was Stephan but then, when the wicked is been judged, the innocent sometimes have to share the burden of their punishment. Stephan was just a casualty of a love war.

Without remorse, she stepped over Damon's ashes and rolled her eyes at it, "Look at what you made me do." She walked out of the grill and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

Legend has it that that night, a deafening cry came from the woods, the agony in the witches voice pierced every ear in mystic falls. All ears bled as she wept for her departed love.

Oh they better believe it, she will return with her vampire king, their reign of terror will soon begin.

_Ring the alarm, I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm  
Won't you ring the alarm, I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_(By Beyonce )_

It's a one shot that I couldn't help but write after I saw the season 2 episode 2. Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it.


End file.
